Were friends
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: She's gone to him. Her letter. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

0

Dearest Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Lee-san, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari-san, Kankurou-san.

I am sorry but by the time you read this, I will no longer be around. I knew that I'm best to stay in Konoha, with all of you. But I also knew, I am unable to do such thing.

Naruto, you're like the bestest friend I've ever had. I wish I could stay with you forever and see you grow. You're like a brother to me… No one called you monster anymore, and that's great. I used to call you one, sorry…

Train harder and be strong. Deep inside, your strength and chakra are big already, don't count on Kyuubi so much, kay? Good luck! I hope you and Hinata can spend the rest of eternity together, she's a great girl and you guys are the perfect couple! I love both of you! You're the most, Naruto… Baka!

Gaara, I love you so much! But I can't stay with you either. You are no longer monster and I believe you will find someone to stay next to you for the rest of your life. Love you so much, I miss you already.

Ino, haha… we started off bad, girl. But we were bff till the end. Love you so much! You're the best and, stop saying troublesome! God, Shikamaru has got you! Enjoy your life with him, I hope for the best for both of you! Keep going with you shop, love you lots. And I don't forget your troublesome boyfriend, haha… love both of you!

Lee-san, I appreciate all the love you gave me. Thank you so much for protecting me in that forest long ago. Without you, I think I will stay the same. I won't be able to fight equally next to you or any of you. Thanks so much! Love you, in the end… my love to you _do_ bloom. Haha… enjoy your youth!

Neji, man, can't believe I broke up with you! I'm sorry that everything didn't turn out well. But I love you so much even now. You and Tenten will make a better couple than we ever was. So, cherish her! And don't use Byakugan so much… its scary when all your nerve came like that! Haha… and tell Tenten to work easily on her weapons… Love both of you!

Sai, I can't believe I said this but… I love you so much! You're like another brother for me… I know you tried so hard to gain feelings. Keep trying and someday, you'll find one and know how it is to be loved. Good luck, bro… Love you so much!

Chouji, don't stop eating big guy! That's you charisma. Even though we don't spent much time together I still love you so much! Just slap anyone who calls you fat, okay? Kill them if you must… haha… oops, well… Love you, big guy!

Shino, love your shades. Haha… enjoy your life and even though I am a bit grossed out from all your bugs, I miss it so much now. Love you!

Kiba, tell Akamaru I love him so much, get a nice girl for him. And for yourself! Good luck. I love you so much!

Temari-san and Kankurou-san, I enjoy the time I spent with both of you. I hope you well and please take care of Gaara. I love him so much and I know both of you do too. Take care always and I hope we meet again.

For all of you, I love you all so much! I mean like really so much! But like I said, I am unable to stay with you guys when pat of my heart wanted to be somewhere else. And now, I am gone…

We were friends, and when we meet again… we are enemies.

I Love you all; let us not hold back when we fight on the field… Let's do our best, train hard and so will I.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Sakura Love You All So Much XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

0

"Any guess where she is now?" Temari asked the guys. They just finished reading the letter and some of them cried, but not Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said, he looked up at the blue cloudy sky; smiling. "I have a _pretty_ good guess."

0

"I hate her!"

"Shut up, Karin!" Suigetsu yelled.

"But she sticks to Sasuke all the time, and she's new to the team!"

"True, but she's _his_ old teammate and she's really _his _now," Suigetsu said, smiling. "So we better not mess with her, you've seen how strong she is and I personally don't want to _feel_ how strong she is."

"You like her, don't you?" Karin snorted, annoyed.

Suigetsu smiled and looked at Sasuke who smiled warmly at the pink haired girl sitting next to him in the Ramen Shop. Suigetsu nodded and walked toward the shop.

"Yeah," he said. "I like her."

Haruno Sakura laughed and hugged her boyfriend. She started off roughly to gain the love of her heart when she joined the team. But in the end, she got what she wants… to be with her love.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't expect her to left all of her dearest friends behind to be with him. But that is what made him love her most. He knew that she truly loves him and that she will stay with him no matter what.

"What if we meet Naruto on the battle field?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up to the sky.

"I had a pretty good guess on what will happen," she smiled.

0

_Naruto, you know I love you and I know you do… when we meet next time, let's fight a fair fight okay?_

0

**Okay, done that! R&R please!**

**Anyways, it's not quite SasuXSaku, but they were together here… so I guess it stays as SasuXSaku and a bit romance… sorry guys…**


End file.
